A Club Penguin Parody
by conflictiveMordacity
Summary: A parody of Club Penguin, the Penguin Band star in this little story! And for the invisable ninjas out there, I know you're reading this! I don't bite!


Author's Notes: This is actually an essay for my English class, but since I got an A on this, I decided to share this with all of you. This is obviously just a parody, as you can tell from the title. =P The topic was "A Bird For A Day", and I just thought of Club Penguin. As this is originally an essay, I _do_ own it, though the site we know as Club Penguin owns the original characters. I just tweaked them a bit. Oh, and the characters are: The Penguin Band, and me. My real-life friends are mentioned.

* * *

><p>Can you be in two places at once? I'm still not sure, but I guess anything's possible. I also have this ability to move water, and freeze that water. If you truly don't believe me, here's my story:<p>

It was a cold, December night. I was just about to get into my bed when I felt this wave crash over me. I apparently fell asleep, right there on the spot, because a few seconds later, something was getting bigger and bigger by the second. At first, it was all black and white, but then it got brighter, and I could see some blue.

"AH!" I screamed, waving my arms in front of me. I then heard water rushing. I seemed to have closed my eyes in terror, for when I opened them again, a huge blob of water was in front of me.

"Huh?" was all I could stutter before I bounced repeatedly on the water.

"Um... what just happened?" I confusedly asked myself while sitting up. I shook my head, trying to clear my head.

"Are you okay?" Someone unknown had apparently been worried about me. I looked in the direction that I heard the voice.

Four penguins were looking at me like I fell from the sky, which, ironically, I did.

"Yeah, if you call falling from the sky and finding out you could move water okay", I snapped. The first penguin, the worried one, winced, and another penguin smirked.

"Well, someone's feisty, aren't they?"

"Pete, be quiet", another one scolded, "Do you want your head bitten off?" I raised an "eyebrow" at this.

"Sorry about that", the worried one said, "I'm Frank. That one", he pointed to the sarcastic one, "is Pete. The other one is Billy", he gestured to the scolding one, "and this one is Bob." Bob waved and grinned, making me roll my eyes sarcastically.

"Well, that's nice. Now before I go anywhere... where am I?"

"You, my friend, are in Penguin Island, in the South Pole. We have ninjas, elemental ninjas at that; and agents. Please don't ask how", Billy answered for Frank, leaving Frank hurt and disappointed. Pete and Bob were chuckling, as if there was an inside joke the rest of us didn't get. I had a raised eyebrow, head tilted to the left; Frank was glaring at the two jokesters; and Billy just rolled his eyes.

"Well... um... thanks... I guess..." I said to Billy in an undertone, still perplexed by the two penguins. Billy smiled in appreciation, while Frank was still pouting. I stared at him wondrously, silently thinking _What is his problem?_

Because this was a dream (Or was it?), there was sort of a blackout, and there was vague remembrance. There was something about fishing and my name... but I could be wrong.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting on a piece of ice. The moon was out, and it was smiling down on me. The waves were quietly, but surely, crashing into the ice.

"Had fun today?" Frank asked me, apparently behind me. I turned around, and saw he was smirking, with an eyebrow raised. I smirked back.

"Well, yeah, but I'm only going to be here for a day..." I turned back to the black ocean. "Or at least I _think_ so..." I sighed, wondering what Mom and Dad were now fighting about.

"Feeling home-sick?" Frank asked, plopping down next to me. He turned, and I could tell he was obviously worried about me. Why, I don't know.

"Yeah, well... I don't miss my dad: we fight like cats and dogs..." Frank laughed and I smiled. My smile turned into a frown. "But I _do_ miss my mom and grandmother..."

There was a long silence after that. All you could hear was the waves crashing into the ice. It's actually more soothing than you'd think it was.

"Because you're only going to be here today... do you believe in love at first sight?" Frank nervously asked me, stuttering every couple of seconds.

I raised my eyebrow yet again at this comment. (I just noticed that I raise my eyebrows a lot.) "Depends on who you're talking about."

Frank now seemed a bit more confident at this. "Well, I guess I do now, with meeting you and-"

I interrupted him right there. Holding my right flipper up, I said, "Please don't do any of that romantic sap. I'm not the girl for that." I then playfully shoved him. "But you're not too bad yourself."

That moment was soon interrupted by everything fading to black.

"Oh... _shoot_..." was the last thing I could say before I sat up straight in my bed.

Looking around, I rolled my eyes. "Well, of _course_ that was a dream..." I paused a moment, very dramatically, "Wait, why do _I_ have the weird dreams?"

A split second later, I felt that darned wave crash over me, again. All of a sudden, I jerked my arm in front of me, and flexed my fingers while doing so. What happened next shocked the daylights out of me.

A blob of water had moved right in front of my face, causing me to gasp and lean back in shock. I then opened my water bottle, where the water came from, and moved my hand down, making the water plop back into the bottle.

"So, wait... Was that a dream or not?" I questioned the ceiling, having fallen back on my, well, back. "Oh, Meghan and Michaela are going to _flip out_ when I tell them about this..."

And, so now, when I actually stop and think about it, that dream has to be my favorite. My friends ended up fearing me and respecting me at the same time. However, they don't tease me as much. And to this day, I never had a dream like that again.

* * *

><p>End Notes: So, what do you think? And don't play invisable ninja with me: I take anonymous reviews. ... Is it just me, or do a lot of girls like Franky? Well, me included as well... *Thinks of Music Jam 2010* Oh, I'll have to make a fic out of that... *Cough*Jealous Hailley*Cough*<p>

And to make _someone_ other than Ebony review, is there a CP shipping you like? If so, say which! If not... just review for crying out loud.


End file.
